Lequel est le bon ?
by kobayashi1294
Summary: Après avoir été amis pendant plus d'un an, Marco se promet de dévoiler ses sentiments pour Jean avant la fin de leur dernière année de lycée. Tout pourrait bien se passer mais la chance n'est pas de son côté. Ayant passer les deux dernières années à l'étranger, le jumeau de Jean fait son apparition et il est bien décidé à s'amuser avec son frère et Marco.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous, j'avais déjà posé ce chapitre il n'y a pas longtemps mais je n'étais pas satisfait du premier chapitre, donc je l'ai modifié un peu.**

**Ce n'est qu'un chapitre comme ça, j'ai les idées mais je ne sais si je vais continuer, je verrai en fonction de comment ça se passe :)**

**Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise ^^**

**Evidemment, je ne possède pas les personnages de Attack on Titan/SNK**

* * *

**Jean POV**

D'habitude, je me réveille toujours avant le réveil mais ce matin-là devait être une exception. Avec un geste lent, je me dirigeai mon bras en direction de ma table de nuit pour éteindre cette putain de sonnerie quand le bruit s'arrêta.

Intrigué par cela, je tournai la tête vers mon réveil et vit qu'il affichait six heures du matin, je soupirai et me rallongea dans mon lit en attendant d'être complètement réveillé. C'est en entendant des bruits de l'autre de ma chambre que je réalisai ce qui venait de se passer.

_Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait sonner ton putain réveil, il est six heures du mat bordel ? M'exclamai-je en direction des bruits.

Il eut alors un léger cri apeuré et un bruit de chute. Désormais bien réveillé et assez énervé ce qui ne change pas trop de d'habitude, j'allumai la lumière et je pus voir mon frère étalé de tout son long sur le sol en train de se masser sa tête qui avait heurté le mur.

_Sorry, I do…. commença mon frère en se levant.

_En français s'il te plait, tu n'es plus en Australie, grognai-je.

Pour faire court, mon frère vient de passer ses deux premières années de lycée en Australie et il depuis qu'il est revenu dans le courant du mois d'août, il ne peut s'empêcher de balancer quelque phrase en anglais ce qui a le don de m'énerver étant donné que je suis une quiche complète en anglais. Et pendant que j'y pense, je me présente, Jean Kirschtein, 17 ans et en route pour sa dernière année de lycée ainsi que mon frère, Matt Kirschtein, également 17 ans et en dernière année de lycée.

_Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais tu sais qu'il me faut du temps pour me préparer donc tu n'as qu'à te rendormir, dit mon frère en prenant quelques affaires dans l'armoire que nous partagions et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

_Impossible, je suis déjà réveillé, dis-je avant de chercher un maillot qui devait traîner quelque part sur mon lit pour ne pas être seulement vêtu de mes boxeurs.

Oh ! C'est vrai que si j'oublie ça vous n'allez pas comprendre. Mon frère Matt est mon frère jumeau, il est né cinq minutes avant moi et il peut être super protecteur vis-à-vis de moi ce qui m'exaspère par moment mais au moins, j'ai toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter. Il faut également qu'en plus d'être jumeaux, on se ressemble parfaitement donc il est très difficile de nous distinguer. Même taille, même forme de visage, maigre tous les deux, visage grincheux même si le sien est un peu plus joyeux mais ça ne se voit quasiment pas. Même caractère également même s'il est plutôt optimiste et moi pessimiste.

Je me lève, prend quelques affaires au hasard et je me dirige également vers la salle de bain. En entrant, je remarque que Matt est déjà à moitié habillé et est torse-nu devant le miroir. Le bâtard, grâce à ses deux ans passés en Australie à faire du surf pendant son temps libre, il est mieux formé que moi au niveau des abdos et ça a le don de m'énerver et il le sait puisqu'il s'amuse à me charrier avec ça.

Je fais donc semblant de l'ignorer et je me prépare à mon tour, sa présence ne me posant aucun problème pour me déshabiller étant donné que l'on s'est vu nu plusieurs fois donc je ne vois pas pourquoi on se cacherait. Après m'être habillé, j'entrepris de coiffer mes cheveux ce qui n'est pas chose facile. Les gens aiment bien se moquer de mes cheveux double ton avec le haut blond plus long que sur les côtés et derrière qui sont d'une couleur châtains assez foncé. Moi je trouve que ça me va bien et Matt doit certainement pensé la même chose étant donné que ses cheveux sont exactement comme les miens.

_Jean ? M'appela alors Matt.

_Humm, dis-je en me tournant dans sa direction.

Je ne compris pas au début quand il désignait ses vêtements mais en regardant ensuite les miens, je vis que l'on avait mis la même chose. Jeans skinny noir, maillot blanc col en v et un gilet gris.

_Même en ne se voyant pas pendant deux ans, on arrive quand même à prendre la même chose, ricanai-je.

_Tu veux que j'aille me changer ? Proposa Matt.

_Non, c'est ok, ça va être marrant avec les autres puisqu'ils ne te connaissent pas.

Pour préciser une nouvelle fois, ma famille et moi avons déménagé juste après le collège dans une autre ville et mon frère étant partis peu de temps après à l'étranger, il n'avait pas pu faire connaissance avec les amis que je m'étais fait au lycée qui sont au nombre de trois. Je sais, ce n'est pas très glorieux, vous deviez certainement penser que j'étais le gars populaire mais je n'aime pas trop le côté social avec les gens et préfère rester seul mais il y en a trois qui sont des exceptions et je compte bien ne pas les perdre même si je ne montre pas que je suis attaché à eux et surtout à un en particulier.

Après avoir fini de faire ce que je voulais, je descendais au rez de chaussé pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose à grignoter avant de partir même si en regardant l'horloge accroché au mur, j'ai vu qu'il restait encore une bonne heure avant de commencer à se diriger vers le lycée. Nos parents étant déjà partis au travail, moi et mon frère n'avions pas à nous occuper de faire le moins de bruit possible et il n'était donc pas rare d'entendre de la musique le matin. Un autre avantage est que nous partagions les mêmes goûts en matière de musique donc s'est tout bonnement que je me mets à fredonner les paroles de la chanson qui défile tout en regardant mes messages sur mon portable.

**1 nouveau message.**

Extra ! D'habitude s'est zéro donc ça change de l'ordinaire mais ma joie retombe vite quand je vois de quoi il s'agit.

**De Grosse bouffe: Tu peux t'arrêter acheter 3 croissants à la boulangerie, merci d'avance ;)**

Sérieux, cette fille ne pense vraiment qu'à son estomac.

**De Jean: T sérieuse ?**

**De Grosse bouffe: STP, je crois que je vais mourir :( :( :(**

**De Jean: Je te rappelle que tu me dois 5 autres croissants, 10 pains aux chocolats et une vingtaine de cookies.**

**De Grosse bouffe: :( :( :( :( :( :( **

**De Jean: Très bien même si je pense que tu ne le mérite pas.**

**De Grosse bouffe: Merci Jean :) **

Je soupire et je laisse tomber mon portable sur le canapé sur lequel je m'assois ensuite et je ferme les yeux pour me reposer un peu. Ce n'est que quand je sens quelque me toucher l'épaule que j'ouvre les yeux et que je vois mon frère juste devant moi.

_J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

_Assez pour que l'on soit en retard pour le premier jour de la rentrée, dit Matt en allant mettre ses converses rouge où bien que ce soit les miennes. Je ne sais plus de toute façon à qui appartient entre nous. J'enfile donc l'autre paire de converse qui est noir et me dirige ensuite vers mon frère qui est parti en direction du garage.

Et oui, depuis qu'il est rentré, tous mes déplacements se font grâce à la moto qu'il a acheté après être rentré. Bien sûr ce n'est pas une moto très puissante mais elle fait l'affaire. J'attrape le deuxième casque qui est placé sur une étagère et grimpe derrière Matt et j'ai à peine le temps de m'accrocher à lui qu'il démarre en trombe et commence à se diriger vers le lycée qui est situé à environ une dizaine de minutes.

_Heureusement que la porte du garage est électrique, je dis à Matt quand il s'arrêta à un feu rouge. Je n'aurai même pas eu le temps de fermer la porte que tu serais déjà au bout de la rue.

_Mouais, grogna Matt.

_Oh et on peut s'arrêter vite fait à la boulangerie ?

_Comme si on n'était pas assez en retard, grommela Matt en s'arrêtant devant une boulangerie.

_Désolé, c'est pour Sasha, elle va me tuer si je ne lui apporte pas ses croissants, je ricanai après avoir été cherché la nourriture que j'avais ensuite rangé dans mon sac. Tu peux repartir.

Matt ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et après quelques minutes, le lycée était en vue et j'ai eu la surprise de voir que la plupart des lycéens étaient encore dehors.

_Ah merde, je râlai. J'avais oublié que les cours commencent plus tard lors de la rentrée.

_Tant mieux, dit Matt en allant garer la moto dans le parking réservé aux motos et vélos. Il coupa le moteur et il prit mon casque que je lui tendais et alla le ranger avec le sien dans un casier pour. Après avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre, il hocha la tête et nous nous dirigions vers la cour du lycée où se trouvait affiché sur de grands panneaux la répartition des classes.

De toute façon, je n'avais aucune chance de me retrouver avec mon frère étant donné qu'il avait pris la filière littéraire et moi la scientifique. Avec un peu de chance, les cours de langues et de sport seraient peut-être en commun avec nos deux classes.

Je sentis alors en me dirigeant vers les panneaux d'affichage que Matt semblait inquiet.

_Un problème ?

_Ouais, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde nous regarde ? Demanda Matt.

Je levais alors la tête pour regarder autour de moi et vit effectivement que plusieurs personnes nous regardaient. Même si je ne fréquentais quasiment personne dans le bahut, la plupart me connaissait comme étant le gars qui se faisait souvent coller, qui avait deux couleurs de cheveux et qui faisait tomber les filles, enfin ça c'est moi qui le dit.

_Tout simplement parce qu'ils n'ont jamais vu deux garçons aussi chaud de leur vie, me vantai-je faisant rigoler Matt qui savait aussi bien que moi qu'il n'était pas rare que des filles nous regardent mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Ayant marre de voir autant de regards dans notre direction, je me tourne vers mon frère et sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé, nous affichons nos visages mécontents et comme par magie, tout le monde se met à regarder ailleurs.

_JEAN !

Je me retourne ayant reconnu de qui provenait la voix et avant que je ne puisse réagir, je vis Sasha dans les bras de Matt qui ne compris pas du tout ce qui venait de se produire. Juste derrière elle se trouvait un garçon légèrement plus petit qu'elle et chauve. Connie de son nom qui était mon deuxième ami sur trois mais n'était pas mon favori. Personne ne peut remplacer mon meilleur ami.

_Où sont mes croissants ? Demanda alors Sasha en regardant Matt qui ne comprenait pas.

_Euh..., bredouilla Matt ne sachant pas quoi dire.

_Ne me dit pas que tu les as oubliés ?

Je toussai alors dans ma main pour attirer leur attention et Sasha écarquilla les yeux avant d'alterner ses regards sur moi et Matt qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? Demanda alors Connie tout autant choquer que Sasha.

_Je vous présente mon frère jumeau Matt, je répondis simplement.

_Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu avais un jumeau, s'est excellent, se réjouit Sasha avant de se mettre à nous comparer. C'est trop fort, je n'arrive pas à trouver le moindre indice pour vous distinguer.

_Je n'en voyait pas l'utilité, dis-je.

_Typique de toi, commenta Connie avant de se tourner vers Matt. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on te voit seulement maintenant ?

_J'étais pendant deux ans en Australie et je suis revenu durant les vacances d'été pour ma dernière année avec mon frère, répondit Matt.

_La vache, ça devait être trop cool, s'extasia Sasha.

Je laissai alors mon frère aux prises et je me dirigeais vers la personne que je cherchais depuis que j'étais arrivé ici.

_Hey Marco ! M'exclamai-je en passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules ce qui le fit sursauter.

_Oh ! C'est toi Jean, dit Marco en soupirant de soulagement. Passez de bonnes vacances ?

_Quelle question stupide, on s'est vu il n'y a même pas deux jours, je dis.

**Marco POV**

Qu'est-ce que je peux être bête par moment, bien sûr qu'il a passé de bonnes vacances, il m'a tout raconté. Ce n'est alors que maintenant que je remarque qu'il a toujours son bras sur mes épaules et je ne peux contrôler un rougissement de ma part. Même si on se connaît seulement depuis l'année dernière, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir connu toute ma vie, on sait tout l'un de l'autre et on ne se cache rien du tout. Enfin, pour ma part peut-être un tout petit quelque chose mais ce n'est pas important.

En fait, je pense que si, j'ai juste un énorme béguin pour Jean et je ne sais pas comment il va réagir si je lui annonce donc je préfère faire semblant et attendre le bon moment pour lui en parler. Ça serait également plus facile si je savais s'il était réciproque envers moi car à certains moments je ne le comprends pas. Il peut-être super proche de moi que je me pose mille questions à chaque fois et que j'ai l'impression que je vais faire une surchauffe au niveau du cerveau. Et dans d'autres moments, il se met à flirter avec les autres pimbêches du lycée ce qui a le don de m'énerver mais j'essaye de rester impassible même si je peux voir ses regards inquisiteurs comme en ce moment même.

_Un problème ? Tu es tout rouge, me demanda Jean.

_C'est juste le froid, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurai-je.

_Tu es sûr ? Demanda Jean avant de mettre une de ses mains sur mon front rouge pour voir si j'avais de la fièvre.

Ne voyant aucun problème avec moi, il détourna son regard de moi et se tourna vers le tableau d'affichage pour voir sa future. Chose que je m'apprêtais à faire quand mon regard fut détourné par le col en v du maillot de Jean qui dévoilait le haut de son torse. Je levai les yeux vers son visage que je trouve personnellement magnifique. C'est mon avis donc vous n'êtes pas obligé de partager mon opinion. Donc pour en revenir à ce que je regardais, je suis tombé alors avec son regard qui me regardait avec un petit sourire narquois.

_Tu profites de la vue, plaisanta Jean.

_Euh..., bredouillai-je. J'avais été pris sur le fait en train de l'admirer et je me sentais vraiment embarrassé.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je te taquine, ricana Jean en me donnant une petite tape dans l'épaule. Et je ne sais pas comment s'est possible mais on est dans la même classe cette année.

_Quoi ? Impossible, on n'a pas pris les mêmes filières donc on ne peut pas être dans la même classe.

Jean m'entraîna alors devant les panneaux et désigna une feuille où effectivement mon nom et sien apparaissait dans la liste ainsi que ceux de nos deux autres amis Connie et Sasha. J'allais regarder ailleurs quand un nom retenu mon attention.

_Dit Jean ? Lui demandai-je. Pourquoi ton non est-il inscrit deux fois dans la liste.

_Tout simplement parce que mon frère jumeau est avec moi.

Attendez un instant, il a bien dit frère jumeau ? Mais Jean n'a pas de frère.

_Depuis quand tu as un frère et en plus jumeau ?

_Je ne voulais pas trop en parlez car il était parti pendant deux ans à l'étranger et ça me rendait mal de le mentionner donc je l'ai tout simplement caché mais maintenant qu'il est revenu est qu'en plus nous sommes dans la même classe, je sens que cette année va être géniale, répondit Jean en faisant un sourire gêné.

_Et où est-il ? Demandai-je en voulant savoir à quoi il ressemblait avant de me rendre compte que s'était une question stupide puisqu'ils sont jumeaux.

_Juste là, répondit une voix et avant que je ne comprenne quelque chose, une copie conforme de Jean se tenait juste à côté de lui. Salut, moi c'est Matt et toi c'est Marco, mon frère me parle souvent de toi.

Oh mon Dieu ! Il est aussi beau que Jean et heureusement que je sais que Jean est à droite sinon je serais incapable de les distinguer. Comment je vais faire pour parler à Jean si je ne sais même pas qui est qui ? Manquerai plus que j'avoue mes sentiments à son frère sans le faire exprès et que cela provoque un conflit. Encore faudrait-il que j'ai assez de courage pour ça.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça ? Demanda Matt à son frère étant donné que j'étais juste trop choqué pour répondre quoi que ce soit et que j'en profitais pour les reluquer tous les deux.

_Terre à Marco, me dis Jean en claquant des doigts devant mon visage ce qui me fit sortir de ma torpeur.

_Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, expliquais-je en frottant ma nuque.

_Je te l'emprunte quelque instants, dit alors Matt en tirant son frère par le bras. Je te le rends juste après ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais rien lui faire, je te laisse cet honneur.

_Qu'est-ce que ça sous-entend ? Demandai-je en ayant bien évidemment compris le fond de sa pensée tandis que Jean virait au rouge.

_Rien du tout pourquoi, répondit Matt en me donnant un clin d'œil avant d'emmener Jean me laissant avec Connie et Sasha qui n'avaient pas du tout prêté une oreille à la conversation et étaient en train de dévorer les croissants que Jean leur avaient amenés. Je sens que cette année va me plaire.

**Jean POV**

Après m'avoir traîné dans un coin tranquille du hall, Matt me lâcha le bras et se retourna pour me regarder en souriant.

_Donc c'est lui ton meilleur ami dont tu n'arrêtais pas de parler pendant toute l'année de première ? Demanda Matt.

_Ouais c'est lui, répondis-je en regardant mon frère en regardant avec un regard suspicieux. Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

_Je le trouve sympa au premier coup d'œil mais est-tu sûr qu'il n'y a que de l'amitié entre vous, dit Matt.

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Mon frère pense que je suis amoureux de Marco. Je sais qu'il a pris des cours de psychologie durant son temps libre et qu'il peut déchiffrer une personne juste en la regardant mais je me demande bien où est-ce qu'il a trouvé ça. Je ne suis même pas dans les mecs. Ne me voyant pas répondre, Matt enchaîna.

_Pour t'expliquer, c'est juste qu'en vous regardant tout à l'heure, j'ai pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux puisque dans un premier temps, tu n'es jamais aussi tactile avec quelqu'un qui ne soit pas moi.

C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas tort, je n'aime pas avoir des contacts avec les autres en dehors de mon jumeau. Mais bon, ne considère Marco comme mon frère donc ça peut s'expliquer facilement.

_Et en plus, poursuivit Matt. Rien qu'à voir Marco on peut se demander. Son comportement n'était pas très compliqué à deviner.

_Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ? Demandai-je, ma curiosité ayant été piquée.

_J'insinue tout simplement que Marco doit ressentir quelque chose pour toi mais que tu ne remarque rien du tout.

_T'es sérieux, m'exclamai-je. Tu dis des conneries, je l'aurais vu si Marco avait quelque chose pour moi, on se voit quasiment tous les jours et on se dit tout.

_Peut-être qu'il a tout simplement peur de ta réaction et si tu n'es pas sûr de mes propos, je peux mener mon enquête de mon côté étant donné que l'on va avoir beaucoup de cours ensemble.

_Je ne t'en empêche pas mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui va changer, dis-je.

_Tu le sais très bien où cela va mener Jean, tu me connais, je te connais donc je sais ce que je fais. Le seul truc que tu peux reconnaître est que j'ai raison, dit Matt avant d'aller en direction des trois autres qui discutaient en attendant notre retour.

Je soupirais et je m'assis sur un banc situé sous le hall pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Donc si je résumais bien, mon frère que je n'ai pas vu depuis deux ans voit Marco pour la première fois aujourd'hui et me balance qu'il est soi-disant amoureux de moi alors que j'ai quand même passé une année entière avec lui. Je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte ?

Ça me paraît quand même trop gros pour être mais dans un même temps, c'est vrai qu'il y a matière à réfléchir. A chaque fois que je pose ma main sur lui, il se met toujours à rougir. Je mets cette réaction sur le fait qu'il est timide mais…. Ça se trouve, ça fait un an qu'il me fait du rentre dedans et je m'en rends même pas compte !

_Oh, c'est vraiment embarrassant si c'est le cas, murmurais-je en prenant ma tête dans mes mains.

_Un problème Jean ? Demanda une voix qui me dit sursauter.

Je levai la tête pour voir le visage de Marco juste devant moi qui me regardait avec inquiétude.

_Rien du tout, répondis-je un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. Allons rejoindre les autres, je suppose que la cloche va bientôt sonner.

Marco ne dit rien à part hocher la tête et me suivre en direction de notre classe. Au moment d'arriver au niveau de mon frère et de Connie et Sasha, je sentis qu'on me regardait et je me retournais vers Marco qui releva la tête dans ma direction. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, je regardais de nouveau devant moi avec mon esprit encore plus embrouillé que tout à l'heure.

Marco avait vraiment été en train de mater mon cul ?

* * *

**A la prochaine peut-être !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marco POV**

Faut vraiment que je me contrôle quand Jean est dans les parages, j'ai bien cru que j'allais être pris en flagrant délit en train de mater son cul. Je sais que ce n'est pas très approprié mais Jean n'aide pas du tout dans cette situation avec ses jeans trop serré et puis ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre.

Et donc, pour en revenir à la situation actuelle, je suis dans la salle de classe bien installé à attendre que les autres arrivent. D'autres sont également présent mais je ne paie pas attention à eux et je fais signe à Jean pour lui montrer la place de libre à côté de moi. Il me fit un sourire narquois et se dirigea dans ma direction.

_Alors, commença-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de moi tout en continuant de sourire. Comme ça on mate les fesses de mon frère ?

Mon sourire s'effaça alors complètement de mon visage qui devînt rouge quand je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas fait signe à Jean mais à son frère Matt. Mais je pense que le pire que dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait remarqué que j'avais maté son frère il y a quelques instants et je commençais à redouter sa réaction.

_Désolé, je ne savais pas que s'était toi, m'excusai-je. Tu peux aller t'asseoir ailleurs si tu ne voulais pas.

_Pas la peine de t'excuser, je voulais justement te parler de quelque chose, dit Matt ce qui me rendit inquiet mais cela le fit rire. Réagis pas comme ça, je ne vais pas te manger.

Je fis un rire nerveux et me frotta la nuque en signe de gêné. Moi qui pensais vraiment que ça allait être facile d'avouer à Jean. Ça risque d'être compliqué avec son frère car même si j'ai vite aperçu qu'ils n'avaient pas le même caractère, leurs voix étaient la même et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête mais je crois que le pire est que Matt est un peu plus musclé que Jean et ça n'arrange pas du tout les choses.

Matt se met alors à ricaner faiblement sans aucune raison.

_Un problème, demandai-je.

_Je t'expliquerais plus tard, répondit Matt qui se mit ensuite à observer attentivement les personnes autour de lui.

J'allais lui demander pourquoi il faisait cela quand je remarquai que Jean, le vrai cette fois venait de passer le pas de la porte et quand il m'aperçut, je vis ses sourcils se froncer et un visage mécontent apparaître avant qu'il ne s'installe sur une table de libre deux rangs devant le mien.

_Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi Jean n'a pas l'air très content ?

_C'est facile à expliquer, dit Matt qui évidemment, n'avait manqué aucun détail entre son frère et Marco. Si tu ne l'as pas remarquer, Jean est plutôt de nature possessive et il n'est jamais très content quand il ne peut pas être à côté des personnes qu'il apprécie.

_Je devrais alors laisser ma place pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à tes côtés, dis-je.

_Je pense que tu ne comprends pas. C'est à côté de toi que Jean voulait être mais si ça ne te dérange pas, peut-on en reparler plus tard, dit Matt qui avait remarqué que leur professeur venait de rentrer dans la salle.

J'hochai la tête en accord et après avoir sorti la totalité des affaires de mon sac, je remarquai un papier et en le dépliant, je vis un numéro de téléphone inscrit dessus avec en dessous les lettres M.K.

_On les auraient échangés de toute façon, je pense que l'on va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, expliqua rapidement Matt.

J'allais répondre quand le professeur se décida à parler, m'obligeant à l'écouter.

**Jean POV**

_Bien le bonjour à tous, je suis Hajji Zoe et je serai cotre professeur de biologie cette année pour ceux qui auront ce cours puisque vous avez pu voir que vous êtes deux sections mélangés.

Je soupirais. Cette année venait à peine de commencer et je trouve déjà les cours ennuyant même s'ils n'ont pas vraiment commencé et puis faut dire aussi que la fille qui s'est assise à côté de moi n'arrange pas vraiment les choses.

Un des inconvénients d'être un peu populaire au lycée et toutes mes filles sont derrière toi a essayé vainement de te convaincre de sortir avec elle. C'est tellement ennuyant mais je compte bien utiliser la présence de mon frère pour contrer cela, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur pour lui de se faire passer pour moi.

Je jetais alors un regard sur ma gauche pour observer ma voisine qui doit être à mon avis de petite taille, a des yeux marron, un visage doux, de longs cheveux bruns mais un caractère vraiment ennuyeux.

_Je suis contente d'être assise à côté de toi Jean, me dit-elle tandis je le professeur Hanji était en train de continuer à expliquer ce qui se passerait cette année.

_Moi aussi, ironisai-je en roulant des yeux. J'avais raison, totalement et complètement ennuyeuse. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pu m'asseoir à côté de Marco.

Je suis sûr qu'a tous les coups, Marco a cru qu'il s'adressait à moi lors que s'était Matt en réalité. Il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour être à côté de lui sur le peu de cours que l'on va avoir en commun.

_Et toi tu es ? Demandai-je à ma voisine car même si elle me dérangeait, il fallait tout de même que je préserve le peu de notoriété que j'avais.

_Mélanie, répondit-elle aussitôt. Mais tu peux m'appeler Mel si tu veux.

_Comme tu veux, Mel, dis-je avec un sourire ce qui la fit glousser. Pff, vraiment trop facile à manipuler celle-là.

Je continuais de discuter avec ma voisine quand je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. En l'ouvrant, je pus voir que j'avais reçu un message de mon frère.

**De Matt : Marco est sur le point de commettre un meurtre ;)**

Mon sourcil droit se lève dans l'incompréhension et quand je me retourne, je vois Matt qui fait un geste en direction de Marco qui à ma grande surprise, regarde ma voisine avec une expression très mécontente ce qui est une première pour moi puisque je ne l'ai jamais vu s'énerver contre quelqu'un.

En parlant de Marco, son comportement me laisse perplexe depuis le début de la journée. Ça doit certainement être à cause de mon frère qui me blancs ses conneries avec Marco qui serait peut-être sous mon charme.

Je ne dis pas que je n'ai jamais eu des avances d'autres garçons mais de la part de son meilleur ami, s'est quand même vachement troublant. Mon frère est persuadé de cela et étant donné qu'il aussi têtu que moi, ça ne sert à rien de l'empêcher d'enquêter là-dessus et puis je vais réfléchir un peu de mon côté aussi.

J'ai une explication pour tout sauf pour le moment où je suis sûr d'avoir surpris en train de mater mon derrière même si ça gonfle mon ego de savoir que j'attire les regards.

_Jean Kirschtein ! Dit alors une voix juste en face de moi.

_Le seul et unique, répondis-je avant de lever les yeux sur la personne qui me parlait et de remarque que s'était le professeur Hanji. Oh, désolé professeur.

_Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de spécial mais de là à dire que tu es unique, je ne m'avancerais pas trop, répondit le professeur Hanji ce qui dit naître quelques petits rires dans la classe. Où est ton frère jumeau monozygote ?

_Mon frère jumeau quoi ? Demandai-je incrédule.

_Ta copie parfaite si tu veux plus simple pour ton cerveau sous-développé, dit Hanji ce qui accentua les rires.

_Je suis ici, répondit Matt en son regard vers le professeur qui le détaillé quelques instants.

_Très intéressant, j'ai toujours voulu pratiquer une dissection sur des êtres jumeaux, dit Hanji avant de retourner vers son bureau avec un sourire de sadique.

Le visage de mon frère se décompose tandis que je vis Marco lui faire une petite tape amicale dans le dos pour le rassurer.

_Je me demande vraiment comment je vais faire pour vous différencier tous les deux, soupira ma voisine qui avait profité de l'apparition du professeur pour me mater en douce bien que ce ne soit pas du tout discret.

_C'est pourtant pas compliqué, dis-je. Matt ne se coiffe jamais.

_Je te signale que tu es dans le même cas que lui, marmonna Mélanie en désignant mes cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens.

_Ils sont peut-être également dans cette position mais c'est parce que je les coiffe pour qu'ils soient comme ça.

Quelle conne ! Ça se voit pourtant. Je ne veux pas paraître sexiste mais les filles parlent vraiment pour rien dire et ça a vraiment le don de m'énerver.

_Et pour en revenir à ton frère, continua-t-elle ce qui me valut de faire tous les efforts possible pour ne pas lâcher un long soupir car j'étais presque sûr à 100% qu'elle allait me demander si mon frère était seul.

_Que veux-tu savoir sur lui ?

_Est-ce qu'il est seul ?

Bingo ! Qu'est-ce que je disais.

_Non, lui dis-je ce qui fit disparaître le sourire de son visage. Il a déjà une petite amie. C'est une australienne qu'il a rencontré là-haut lors de son séjour, elle est un peu moins grande que lui, les yeux verts et c'est une surfeuse.

_Et toi de ton côté ?

_J'ai quelqu'un en vue mais ça ne te regarde pas, répondis-je avant de tourner pour couper court à la conversation.

Même si ça m'amuse de séduire des filles de temps en temps, ce que m'a dit mon frère avant que l'on rentre en cours me laisse perplexe. Je sais que je ne l'avouerais pas devant Matt mais le fait que Marco serait peut-être attiré par moi me donne envie de creuser dans cette direction pour voir si ce que dis mon frère est vrai et puis advienne que pourra.

D'un côté, comme je n'arrête pas de me le dire, c'est étrange de savoir que la personne avec qui vous passer le plus de temps, à qui vous dites tout ou presque est amoureuse de vous. Et d'un autre côté, je ne vais pas nier que Marco à son charme avec ses tâches de rousseurs saupoudrer sur ses joues, ses beaux yeux chocolat où l'on pourrait ce perdre, ses fines lèvres encadrant son sourire éternel…

Oh là là ! Mais à quoi je pense, ça fait tellement gay que j'en ai peur. Je pense qu'il faut que j'y réfléchisse au calme. Mon téléphone vibra de nouveau.

**De Matt : Tu y penses hein ?**

Je commence à taper ma réponse tout en regardant si la prof est dans le coin mais elle est actuellement toujours occupé à présenter le programme de cette année qui m'ennuie complètement.

**De Jean : Comment tu peux savoir que je pense à ça ?**

**De Matt : Juste une intuition. Tu y as réfléchis ?**

**De Jean : Ouais mais c'est bizarre d'y penser.**

**De Matt : J'ai peut-être une solution à ton problème ? **

**De Jean : Je crains le pire**

**De Matt : Tu n'as qu'à te faire passer pour moi comme ça tu pourras interroger Marco.**

C'est vrai que cette idée n'est pas si mal que ça mais faudrait que je fasse vachement attention à ne pas dire de conneries pour pas que Marco ne se rende compte qu'il ne parle pas à Matt mais à moi. Je pourrais ainsi savoir ce qu'il pense de moi

**De Jean: Ok mais ton plan a intérêt de marcher.**

**De Matt: Compte sur moi ;)**

**Marco POV**

Le bon côté de cette journée de rentrée était que l'on reprenait le jeudi matin et qu'ensuite, il fallait attendre le lundi suivant pour commencer les vrais cours donc c'est plutôt cool, ça me laisse le temps de réfléchir à ce que je vais faire à propos de Jean dans les semaines suivantes. Je sens alors que Matt me donne un coup de coude.

_Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

_Oui, je voulais savoir si tu étais libre samedi après-midi, commença Matt. Après, si Jean veux, il peut venir avec nous.

Attends une minute ! Moi, seul avec les deux, je crois que je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque. Je me rappelle alors qu'il fait que je respire et je remarque me regarde toujours attentivement et je ne peux m'empêcher de me lettre à rougir.

_Pas la peine de réagir comme ça, ricana Matt. On dirait que tu es en train de t'imaginer des choses pas très catholiques.

_Ne te fais pas d'idées, dis-je en faisant attention à ce que les personnes autour de nous ne comprennent pas de quoi on parle. Je ne pense pas du tout à ces choses-là.

_Comme tu veux mais si tu veux mon avis, ça m'étonnerait que tu ne veuille que de son amitié avec la façon dont tu mate son cul.

C'est vraiment la poisse, ce mec est aussi beau que Jean, ce qui s'avère normal puisqu'il est son jumeau mais en plus, c'est comme s'il arrivait à lire à l'intérieur de moi. Mais d'où il vient border, faut vraiment que j'ai une petite discussion avec Jean.

_Et a quoi je pense d'après toi ?

C'est risqué comme question mais je dois en avoir le cœur net. De toute façon, c'est impossible qu'il devine à quoi je pense mais si jamais il y arrive, je crois que je vais mourir de honte.

_Pour ça, j'avoue que ce n'est pas compliqué à deviner, réponds Matt ce qui me rend tout de suite mal à l'aise. Il se met alors à me mimer une fellation.

_Comment …, commençai-je avant de me rendre compte de ce que je disais. Oh la boulette, maintenant il va vraiment penser ça même si je reconnais que oui, j'ai eu quelques pensées sales mais comment faire autrement quand vous voyez Jean. Heureusement que nous étions placer au dernier rang et que personne ne pouvait entendre le sujet de notre conversation. Avec

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te juger, ton secret est sûr avec moi, je voulais juste m'assurer de ce que je pensais, me dit Matt pour essayer de me calmer après avoir vu ma réaction.

_Tu voulais savoir si j'avais flashé sur ton frère ?

_Ouais car Jean m'a souvent parler de toi si ce n'est pas tout le temps et je me suis dit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux mais Jean devient muet à chaque fois que j'évoque le sujet avec lui, expliqua Matt. Et donc depuis quand ?

_L'année dernière quelques semaines après que l'on soit devenus amis, j'ai réalisé que ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui dire car il était tout le temps aux côtés des filles du lycée, expliquais-je.

_Ne perd pas espoir, me dit alors Matt ce qui éveillé ma curiosité. Je suis sûr que la situation va se débloquer entre vous deux, sois juste un peu plus patient.

_Que veux-tu dire par là ?

_Juste une intuition, je te rappelle que je connais très bien Jean, peut-être mieux que toi-même. Et pour samedi, c'est ok ?

_Oui, répondis-je un peu trop vote à mon goût ce qui fit rire Matt.

_Ok, à samedi alors, dit Matt juste avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse.

Je me dépêchais de ranger toutes mes affaires et de partir en direction de la sortie pour rentrer chez moi au plus vite et avoir le temps de penser à ce qui s'est passer.

Je venais à peine de sortir de l'enceinte du lycée quand j'entendis quelqu'un arriver en courant derrière moi et avant que je ne puisse me retourner pour voir qui c'était, un bras s'enroule autour de mon épaule.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu comme d'habitude Marco ? Me demanda Jean qui reprenait en même temps son souffle.

_Je pensais que tu allais rentrer avec ton frère, répondis-je.

_Ce n'est pas parce que mon frère est de retour que je vais arrêter de rentrer avec toi tous les soirs, c'est notre rituel, dit Jean ce qui me dit sourire. Et sinon, à part ce début de rentrée, comptes-tu enfin sortir avec quelqu'un ?

_Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas parler de ça, soupirais-je.

**Jean POV**

C'est chaque fois la même chose avec Marco. Dès que l'on commence à parler de sa vie sentimentale, il se ferme comme une huitre et ne dis plus rien du tout mais cette fois-ci, je compte bien réussir à le faire parler.

_Dis-moi au moins de quelle fille il s'agit et sache que cette fois, je ne lâcherais pas le morceau.

_Je suppose que de toute façon, tu le découvriras un jour où l'autre donc autant le dire maintenant et puis on a fait la promesse de ne rien se cacher, me dit Marco.

_Effectivement, répondis-je en me souvenant du jour on avait parlé de ça après une mauvaise dispute entre nous deux qui aurait pu mal se terminer mais ce n'est pas le moment d'évoquer ce sujet.

_Par contre, est-ce que l'on pourrait en parler ailleurs qu'ici, c'est plutôt délicat comme sujet et je n'ai pas envie que des oreilles indiscrètes écoutent ce que je dis.

_No problem, dis-je avec un accent anglais complètement pourri. Viens chez moi alors, mes parents ne rentrent pas avant vingt heures et Matt est parti faire un tour de son côté donc il n'y aura personne à la maison.

Marco acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et nous nous dirigions tous les deux silencieusement vers ma maison. Sur les vingt minutes de marche restantes jusqu'à chez moi, Marco et moi n'avons pas échangé un seul mot et le fait qu'il ne parle pas me rendait inquiet et j'espérais vraiment que je n'avais pas fait une énième connerie en le forçant à avouer. Mais quoi qu'il arrive je ne vais pas le laisser tomber.

_C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que tu viens chez moi, dis-je à Marco tandis que j'ouvrais ma porte d'entrée. Je me demande pourquoi je ne t'ai pas inviter plus tôt ?

_Tu ne voulais peut-être pas que je découvre que tu avais un frère jumeau, répondit Marco en retirant ses chaussures comme je venais de faire avant de me suivre à l'étage.

_Désolé pour le désordre, m'excusai-je d'avance avant d'entrer dans ma chambre et de remarquer que le border était plus important que dans mes souvenirs.

Sur la grande chambre que je partageais avec mon frère, on pouvait voir facilement à qui était le côté de la pièce. Le coin de mon frère était parfaitement rangé, rien ne traînait avec un lit bien fait tandis que pour ma part, c'est comme si Hiroshima était passé par là. Pour faire court, des affaires dans tous les sens que je m'empressais de ramasser sous le petit rire de Marco.

_Pas la peine de faire tout ça, dit Marco avant de s'asseoir sur mon lit. Ça ne te dérange pas si je m'asseoir ici ?

_Non, j'allais justement te le proposer, je suppose que ce sera plus facile pour discuter.

_Ouais c'est sûr, marmonna lentement Marco.

_Donc, commençais-je après quelques secondes de silence. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

_Par où commencer, dit Marco. Tu te rappelles toutes les fois où tu as essayer de me brancher avec des filles l'année dernière ?

_Evidemment, répondis-je. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayer, à croire que tu as style de fille très compliqué.

_Ce n'est pas que j'ai un style compliqué, c'est juste que je n'aime pas les filles, dit Marco très rapidement.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ces filles ne te plaisaient pas, j'aurais pu en trouver d'autres plus à ton goût, dis-je avant de voir que ma phrase ne l'avait pas fait rire. J'ai dit quelques chose de mal ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état.

Pour moi, c'était très rare de voir Marco dans un état aussi triste, d'habitude, il est toujours souriant. La seule fois où je l'avais vu comme ça, il avait essayé de m'expliquer pourquoi il avait changé d'école et avait déménagé dans ici. Mais je n'ai su la raison de ce déménagement mais peut-être que ça un rapport avec ce qu'il essaye de me dire.

_Je crois que tu n'as pas compris ce que j'essaye de te dire, me dit Marco avec un sourire triste avant de poser ses mains sur mes épaules pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Je n'aime...pas...les filles.

Il me faut quelques secondes avant de comprendre le sens de sa phrase et tout ce que je trouve à dire avec des yeux grands ouverts dans la surprise:

_Oh !

_Je crois que je devrais te laisser, dit Marco qui commençais légèrement à paniquer tout en se levant pour partir mais je t'attrapa par le bars pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

_Ne part pas, lui ordonnais-je en le forçant à se rasseoir sur mon lit.

_Je suis désolé, s'excusa Marco dont les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Je savais que s'était une erreur de te parler de ça. Tout ça va finir comme la dernière fois. Pourquoi je ne peux jamais garder cela pour moi.

A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas du tout quoi répondre tellement j'étais sous le choc de sa réaction. "Tout ça va finir comme la dernière fois". J'étais en train de réfléchir sur ses dernières paroles quand la réponse me vient et j'enveloppa Marco dans mes bras pour essayer de le calmer avec un câlin maladroit. Très maladroit à vrai dire mais un câlin tout de même. Je sentis alors son corps se crisper sous mes bras mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager de mon étreinte.

_En tout cas, dis-je tout doucement. Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir et encore moins que tu ne déménage à nouveau car je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu es ici maintenant, non ? Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un de ton ancien lycée et ça c'est très mal terminé.

Le silence de Marco sur mes paroles me confirmèrent que mes propos étaient justes.

_Et avant que tu ne dise quoi que ce soit, continuais-je avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose. Sache que je me fou complètement que tu sois gay ou pas. T'es toujours mon meilleur ami donc ne t'inquiète pas,ton secret est sûr avec moi.

_Merci Jean, murmura Marco qui s'était calmé et respirait tranquillement dans mes bras. Personne ne pourra te remplacer.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais de savoir que j'étais quelqu'un de très important pour Marco me fit sourire comme un idiot et j'avais vraiment la volonté d'être encore plus proche de Marco. D'une manière amicale je précise, n'allez pas pensez autre chose même si je suis moi-même confus à ce sujet.

_Donc si je comprends, dis-je. Tu as donc flashé sur un garçon du lycée, c'est ça ?

_Ouais mais là, je ne dirais rien du tout, répondit Marco. Et peut-tu me lâcher Jean ?

_Oups, désolé, m'excusai-je en rougissant. Tu es capable de rentrer tout seul ?

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'envoie un message dés que je suis chez moi, me rassura Marco tandis qu'il prenait ses affaires pour partir . Et merci encore Jean, ça fait fait du bien de pouvoir parler et je me sens mieux maintenant.

_Pas de quoi mec, répondis-je alors qu'il franchissait la porte d'entrée et s'en allait chez lui. On se voit samedi n'oublis pas.

Après avoir vu sa silhouette disparaître, je referme la porte et me dirige tranquillement vers ma chambre pour penser aux différents événements d'aujourd'hui. Donc si je fais cours, Marco m'a avouer qu'il était gay et donc ça confirmait ce que mon frère me disait plus tôt dans la journée et en plus, il a ses yeux sur quelqu'un donc ça confirme une nouvelle fois les propos de Matt qui disait que Marco avait des vues sur moi. Mais il tout à fait possible que cette personne ne soit pas moi.

Je sais que mon physique plaît aux autres donc d'un côté, je serais content si c'est de moi dont Marco a flashé mais si jamais s'est quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'agacerait beaucoup.

Serais-je jaloux ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Et c'est parti pour le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaire car je pense que je peux mieux faire mais chacun son avis après et j'ai complètement oublié de dire dans le chapitre précédent mais merci pour les commentaires, ça me fait plaisir et ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer car j'ai l'impression d'avoir épuisé mon stock d'idées mais j'en ai encore quelques unes en réserve qui sont pas mal donc suffit d'attendre.**

**Sur cela, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis**

* * *

**Marco POV**

Je poussais un soupir quand je regardais pour la énième fois l'heure sur mon téléphone. On était samedi et s'était aujourd'hui ma sortie avec les jumeaux Kirschtein et je dois avouer que je suis très anxieux à propos de cela. Pas que la présence du frère de Jean me dérange mais c'est juste qu'après avoir à moitié ouvert mon secret à Jean, j'ai comme une peur de lui faire face mais vu comment il a bien réagit, je ne devrais pas m'en faire.

Et donc en ce moment, ce sont eux que j'attends dehors. Pas qu'ils sont en retard mais c'est moi qui me suis préparer au moins une demi-heure en avance et ne voulant pas attendre comme un idiot devant chez moi, je décide de marcher en direction de la maison de Jean qui doit être environ situé à cinq minutes à pied d'ici.

Nous deux habitons un quartier en périphérie du centre qui doit être assez récent à mon avis mais je ne peux pas être plus précis étant donné que je ne suis arrivé ici que l'année dernière et ça ne sert à rien de demander à Jean puisqu'il est arrivé une année avant moi.

Quand j'y repense, ça fait un an maintenant que l'on se connaît. J'étais arrivé ici sans connaître personne et j'avais juste croisé Jean dans les couloirs et un regard entre nous deux m'avait suffit pour tomber raide dingue de lui. J'étais alors devenu rouge et je m'étais dépêcher de partir pour aller rejoindre mes cours de la journée et arriver l'heure de la pause déjeuner à laquelle je m'attendais manger seul, j'avais été surpris de voir Jean s'asseoir en face de moi même si à ce moment-là, je ne connaissais pas encore son prénom.

Il m'avait alors demandé pourquoi j'avais réagi comme ça en le voyant et je lui est juste dit que je le trouvais sympathique ainsi que d'autres trucs pour essayer de le dissuader de penser que j'avais eu le coup de foudre juste en le regardant. A ma grande surprise, il avait accepté cela et était même s'il ne l'avait pas montré, je savais qu'il était content de parler à quelqu'un qui ne le jugeait pas pour ce qu'il était même si je n'avais pas encore vu son côté grognon. Et depuis ce jour, on ne s'est jamais vraiment séparé à part une fois mais je ne préfère pas y penser en ce moment.

M'arrachant de mes pensées, je vis que j'étais arrivé devant la maison des Kirschtein et je sonnais pour annoncer ma présence. Ce fit la mère de Jean qui m'ouvrit. Juste en la voyant, on pouvait tout de suite voir le lien de parenté même si la mère de Jean étais beaucoup plus petite que lui et que ses cheveux nouées en queue de cheval n'avait aucune trace de blond ce qui confirmait bien que Jean devait se décoloré les cheveux même s'il n'arrête pas de me dire le contraire.

_Bonjour Marco, ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu. Les garçons sont encore en train de se préparer mais monte les rejoindre, je tant pris, me dit la mère de Jean et Matt avec un grand sourire.

_Merci Madame Kirschtein, répondis-je tandis que j'enlevais mes chaussures.

_Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que tu peux m'appeler Annie, ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que l'on se voit, me taquina-t-elle.

_Désolé, m'excusai-je. C'est l'habitude.

Elle sourit avant de retourner dans le salon alors que pour ma part, je me dirigeais vers l'escalier que gravit rapidement puis vers la chambre de Jean. Je connais décidément cette maison par cœur.

J'ouvrais alors la porte sans frapper et sans que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrive, quelque chose me heurta et je bascule vers l'avant écrasant dans le processus ce qui m'avait heurté et qui s'avérait être une personne.

_M…Mm…Marco ? Demanda la personne que j'étais en train d'écraser.

Je pris alors conscience de ma posture. J'étais actuellement allongé sur Jean avec mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

_Jean ? Demandai-je pour être sûr que s'était le bon.

Jean hocha la tête et je vis que son visage tournait au rouge écarlate. Je crois que je n'ai jamais fait autant d'effort pour éviter de l'embrasser à ce moment-là. Je baissais mon regard et vit qu'il était seulement vêtu de ses boxers et je ne pus m'empêcher de virer au rouge également.

_S'il vous plait, vous n'allez quand même pas faire ça là, dit alors une voix au-dessus de moi.

Je relevai la tête pour voir Matt qui prenait en photo avec son téléphone tout en ricanant. Au moins, lui était habillé comparé à Jean et je réalisais que j'étais encore sur lui et je me relevais en quatrième vitesse et entreprit de le relever.

_Désolé, dis-je è Jean. J'aurais dû prévenir de mon arriver et non, ce n'est pas ce que tu croyais Matt.

_Je ne crois que ce que je vois, me répondit malicieusement Matt en souriant de la même façon que Jean et qui provoquait comme toujours, une nouvelle rougeur sur mes joues.

_Je vais me dépêcher, coupa Jean en se dirigeant avec quelques affaires en direction de la salle de bain.

C'est vrai que je n'aurais pas dû mais je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder son derrière.

_Joli déhanché, marmonnais-je avant de réaliser que ces mots étaient sortis de ma bouche.

_Pardon ! S'exclama alors Jean qui s'était arrêté net et me regardais avec un froncement de sourcils.

_Je disais juste que je trouvais la décoration, balbutiais-je rapidement pour essayer de lui faire penser à autre chose.

_Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu viens, répondis Jean toujours sceptique avant de continuer à avancer vers la salle de bain.

Je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement quand il quitta la pièce et un rire derrière moi me rappela que je n'étais pas seul dans la pièce.

_On peut dire que s'est passé proche, me dit Matt après qu'il se soit calmé.

_Parce que toi aussi tu as entendu ce que je j'ai dit ?

_Voyons Marco, même Jean a bien entendu ce que tu as dit, répondit Matt en roulant les yeux.

_Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a rien dit ? Demandai-je.

_Peut-être ai-je bien pu avoir une petite conversation avec mon frère à ton sujet et qu'il s'est avéré qu'il veut s'assurer que tu as bien flashé sur lui et pas sur quelqu'un d'autre.

_Là je ne te suis pas très bien, dis-je légèrement confus.

_Quand tu lui as dit que tu avais tes yeux sur quelqu'un, il n'a pas compris que tu parlais de lui donc il s'est mis en tête que tu ne pouvais être qu'avec lui tout en affirmant qu'il n'était pas amoureux de toi, expliqua Matt.

_Et je suis censé faire quoi moi maintenant, m'exclamai-je me sentant à la fois terrifié et excité. Je comprenais très bien pourquoi j'étais terrifié mais pour mon état d'excitation, je ne préfère pas y penser. D'un côté, ça me montre que sortir avec Jean est vraiment une possibilité et qu'il faut que je ne lâche rien du tout. En pensant à tout cela à je ne pu m'empêcher de craquer un sourire.

Le bruit d'un appareil photo me réveille de ma torpeur et je tourne la tête pour voir Matt ricaner à la photo qu'il venait de prendre. Si je ne savais pas que s'était lui, je l'aurai vraiment confondu avec Jean, ils étaient tous les deux si difficile à distinguer.

_Pourquoi tu m'as pris en photo ?

_Pour l'envoyer à Jean bien sûr, tu veux que je fasse l'entremetteur ou pas ?

Je suppose qu'il prit mon silence comme un oui car il envoya la photo juste après.

_Un jour tu me remercieras, dit-il.

C'est vrai que je dois reconnaître que sans lui, je serais certainement encore en train de réfléchir au bon moment pour avouer à Jean alors que là, en même pas trois jours, je suis passé en mode séducteur alors que la semaine dernière, on se parlait comme d'habitude, comme des amis quoi.

Mais bon, Jean n'arrange pas les choses non plus. Il ne fait qu'augmenter la tension entre nous et je pense que je ne pourrais pas me contenir très longtemps donc je pense qu'il va en voir un léger avant-goût. Ça sonnait quand même assez pervers ce que je viens dire non ?

**Jean POV**

Je crois que cela doit être la première fois que je suis content de ne pas être dans la même pièce que Marco. Car vous devez surement vous demandez si j'étais entendu son petit commentaire ? Et oui, je l'ai entendu et j'ai dû faire un effort incroyable pour ne pas rougir comme un fou. Au moins, ça a flatté mon égo de voir que mon physique plaît même si je le savais déjà mais d'entendre cela se la part de Marco me rend bizarre. Mon frère m'a conseillé de le taquiner pour voir ses réactions mais je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus subtil de la part de Marco et non à son commentaire.

Ça fait donc la deuxième fois en peu de temps que je remarque que Marco à son regard qui tend irrévocablement vers mon cul. Je devrais peut-être songer à me protéger de toute attaque de sa part car je n'oublie pas non plus que de la façon dont il a dit cela me faisait penser qu'il était très intéressé.

Je soufflai pour faire descendre la pression et je commençais à m'habillé car nous étions un peu retard. J'étais en train de me coiffer quand mon téléphone vibra pour m'annonce l'arrivée d'un nouveau message.

**De Matt : Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense mais ça m'a l'air pas très catholique **

J'allais lui répondre que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire quand une photo apparu juste après ce message et je vis qu'il s'agissait d'une prise du regard de Marco en direction de la porte par laquelle j'étais sorti.

Bon, je pense que Marco n'est pas juste intéressé, il est complètement affamé bordel ! Je suis censé faire quoi moi maintenant ? Je le savais que c'était encore une mauvaise idée de mon frère. Je viens d'entrer dans une période de profonde réflexion sur moi-même et de savoir que Marco est en train de me faire du rentre-dedans, ce n'est pas évident de rester concentrer.

Merde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'il soit aussi beau et mignon. Euh …. D'une manière amicale, je précise enfin je crois.

Je terminais de m'habiller et je me dirigeai ensuite vers le rez de chaussé où lon frère et Marco m'attendaient.

_Pire qu'une fille, grommela Matt à mon encontre tout en vérifiant s'il avait ses papiers sur lui.

Etant donné qu'il était impossible de monter à trois sur la moto de Matt et que nous n'avions pas encore le permis, nous étions contraint de nous diriger vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche pour rejoindre le centre-ville.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de bus, nous étions enfin en face du centre commercial situé en plein centre-ville. J'allais ici quasiment une à deux fois par semaine et bien sûr toujours accompagné de Marco. Nous traînions tous les deux habituellement près du magasin de musique. C'était notre rituel et donc tous les mercredis soirs, on y allait car on prenait des cours. Surtout pour le plaisir de partager une passion commune étant donné que nous étions totalement différents.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis alors demandé si Marco étaient aussi habiles de ses doigts à part pour la guitare. Oh mec, c'est vraiment pas le moment pour penser aussi sale, il est juste à côté en plus.

Marco à du sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas car il se tourna vers moi avec un visage inquiet.

_Ça va Jean, tu m'as l'air un peu ailleurs depuis ce matin ?

_Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondis-je en essayant de penser correctement. Il sourit par la suite et j'ai dû tourner rapidement ma tête sur le côté pour qu'il ne puisse pas me voir rougir. Une fois de plus, ma capacité à me contrôler avait disparu. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois que Marco me parle de cette façon.

Est-ce parce que je le regarde avec un œil différent désormais que je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Peut-être que mon intérêt pour lui est en train de tourner dans un putain d'énorme béguin.

Marco me pris alors le bras ce qui me tira une nouvelle fois de mes pensées et me traîna à la suite de mon frère dans le magasin de vêtements le plus proche qui s'avérait être mon préféré et j'étais donc sur d'y rester un certain temps.

Après avoir déambuler dans les rayons pendant quelques minutes et ayant désormais les bras charger de vêtements, je me dirigeait vers les cabines d'essayage quand je vis mon frère et Marco en pleine discussion. Cela me réjouissait car j'avais vraiment été inquiet que les deux ne puissent pas s'entendre. Voulant voir de quoi ils parlaient mais sans les déranger je me cachais donc dans le rayon d'à côté et je tandis l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre quelques morceaux de leur conversation.

_Tu comptes faire quelque chose ? Demanda Matt après avoir reconnu facilement le son de sa voix.

_Je ne sais pas, n'hésite, dit Marco. Ça serait vraiment embarrassant s'il me repousse.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, fais moi confiance et je suis sûr que ça se passera très bien.

Je devais certainement arrivé à la fin de leur conversation car ils partirent par la suite. Voilà en tout cas quelque chose qui me laissa perplexe avec également un drôle de sentiment de colère que mon frère interprèterais surement pour de la jalousie mais en aucun moyen de suis jaloux.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça me ferait chier que Marco sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi !

Du calme Jean, me dis-je en prenant une longue inspiration. Si ça ce trouve tu te fais des idées et c'était peut-être de toi que les deux parlaient à l'instant. Oui, ça me convient comme réponse, je vais croire que Marco en pince pour moi et tout faire pour ne pas qu'il aille voir ailleurs même si question sentiment dans ma tête, c'est le vrai bordel.

Je me met ensuite à marcher vers les cabines d'essayage où Marco et Matt l'attendent et j'entre dans la cabine tout au bout de l'allée le long du mur pour être tranquille. Je commence alors à me déshabiller et avant que je ne le comprenne moi même, je suis en boxer en train de me regarder dans le miroir. C'est vrai que j'ai de quoi plaire même si je suis un peu maigre quand même mais bon, ça à l'air de satisfaire Marco donc je ne vais pas me plaindre. Je me demande encore comment je vais taquiner Marco car il croît toujours même s'il a des doute, que je suis à fonce sur les filles. Mais je précise, je ne suis pas gay, c'est juste que je commence à trouver Marco mignon et tous les trucs qui vont avec, je ne vais pas cous faire dessin, vous avez très bien compris.

Etant perdu une nouvelle fois dans mes pensées, je n'entend pas les bruits qui proviennent de l'extérieur de la cabine et au moment où je me retourne, je vois Marco qui s'écroule à genoux devant moi avec sa tête juste en face de mon entrejambe.

_Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi direct pour aborder les gens, ricanait-je avant de réaliser ce que je venais de dire.

_Quoi ? grogna Marco en se frottant la tête avant de voir où il se trouvait et devînt rouge en voyant ce qu'il était en train de fixé. Il se releva et se frotta la nuque, geste qu'il faisais à chaque fois qu'il étais gêné. Je suis vraiment désolé Jean, je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais ton frère a reçu un message et il est partit en courant sans m'avertir et j'étais été pousser dans ta cabine.

_Ok, pas de problème, pas la peine de t'excuser, dis-je avant de voir que son regard était en train de me détailler. Calme-toi Jean, ne pense pas à des choses sales et tout ira bien. Marco ?

Il relève la tête se rendant surement compte qu'il me regardait depuis trop longtemps ce qui peut se comprendre étant donné que j'étais seulement vêtu de mes boxers et cela devait le troubler autant que ce matin. Marco a vraiment le don pour me surprendre dans des moments embarrassants.

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répondit rapidement Marco en rougissant de plus en plus ce qui me fit sourire. Ne me regarde pas avec ce sourire, je t'assure vraiment que je te matais pas.

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, je prends conscience que Marco ne fait aucun mouvement pour sortir de la cabine et se tien maladroitement devant moi.

_Tu ne sors pas ?

_Il y du monde à l'extérieur et je n'ai pas trop envie que les gens se fassent des idées, répondit Marco qui évite de me regarder tout en basculant d'un pied sur l'autre.

_Ok, dis-je en me retournant pour attraper un des vêtements que je voulais essayer. Soit discret alors.

Pour plus de précision, j'ai fait exprès de me retourner pour voir la réaction de Marco mais avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre geste, je le sens qui se colle juste derrière moi avec sa bouche au niveau de mon oreille.

_Tu sais que ce n'est pas très malin de me taquiner, murmure alors doucement Marco avec une voix sensuel que je ne reconnais pas et qui me fait frissonner de peur et qui étrangement, m'intéresse.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je le laisse pour voir ce qu'il va faire.

_Tu sens bon Jean, continu de murmurer Marco à mon oreille et sans que je m'y attende, il place sa main gauche sur ma hanche et sa main droite sur mon torse et je crois que si je pouvais rougir encore plus, je l'aurais fait. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça de sa part.

En fin de compte, Marco n'est peut-être pas juste intéresser pas moi, il est complètement affamer je pense. J'ai vraiment un don pour me mettre dans des situations compromettantes.

**Marco POV**

Je savais qu'un jour je n'allais pas pouvoir contrôler mes gestes face à Jean mais je ne pensais pas que ce jour arriverait aussi vite et surtout pas aujourd'hui. Mais je précise que c'est de la faute de Jean, je suis sûr qu'il a fait exprès de me taquiner et puis là, de le voir une nouvelle fois seulement vêtu de ses boxers, c'est trop.

Alors que je caresse lentement de mes mains son corps dont j'ai tant rêvé, Jean pousse un gémissement et je le sens se détendre.

_Aimes-tu quand je te caresse Jean ? Demandai-je avec une voix qui me surprenait moi-même.

_Tu vas nous faire repérer, murmura Jean lentement tandis qu'il faisait reposer sa tête sur une de mes épaules.

Et là, j'ai vraiment réalisé ce que j'étais en train de faire et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. J'étais en train de tripoter Jean qui se laissait faire à ma plus grande surprise et aussi, je lui montrais quand même que j'étais attiré par lui par gestes qui laissaient voir bien plus qu'une simple attirance.

Je m'écartais alors de lui et il se retourna avec un regard interrogateur.

_Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas, m'excusai-je tandis que je faisais marche arrière pour sortir d'ici et mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi.

_Attends Marco, dit Jean en essayant de m'attraper le bras mais en vain.

_Non, à cause de ça je viens de ruiner notre amitié, je suis désolé, le coupai-je avant de me précipiter en courant sans lui accorder de dernier regard hors du magasin et d'aller prendre le prochain bus et de rentrer me barricader chez moi.

_Ou est-ce que tu vas Marco ? Me demanda une voix et en tournant la tête, je pus voir Matt qui me regardait avec un regard interrogateur. Je voulais lui répondre mais sa ressemblance avec Jean n'arrangeait rien du tout et j'avais vraiment l'impression de parler au Jean que je venais de quitter.

_Ton frère t'expliqueras.

C'est les seuls mots qui purent sortir de ma bouche avant que je ne poursuive mon chemin vers la sortie du centre commercial. Ça doit bien être la première fois que je reste aussi peu de temps dans cet endroit.

Après une bonne demi-heure dans les transports, je franchis le seuil de la maison et heureux de voir que mes parents ainsi que mes frères et sœurs étaient absents. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et je m'écroulais sur mon lit.

Une nouvelle fois, mes sentiments avaient été plus forts que moi et je n'avais pas su les retenir et je suis sûr que mon amitié avec Jean est définitivement ruinée. Je n'aurais jamais le courage de le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux. Mais une questionne trottait dans l'esprit, pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas repoussé quand je m'étais serré contre lui, avait-il apprécié ?

Mon téléphone vibra me signalant l'arrivée d'un message et en regardant, je pus voir qu'il provenait de Jean.

**De Jean : Pourquoi es-tu parti ?**

Je jetai mon portable quelque part, je répondrais plus tard si j'en ai le courage. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est de dormir.

Quand je me réveille, je remarque tout de suite qu'il fait nuit étant donné que je n'avais pas fermé ma fenêtre. On réveil indiquai 22h37 et il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de vie dans la maison. Je descendis dans la cuisine pour voir un mot de ma mère indiquant qu'ils étaient sortis pour la soirée et qu'ils avaient préférés me laisser dormir. Je pris vite fait dans le frigo pour grignoter et je retournais dans ma chambre et me mis à la recherche de mon portable et qui s'avérait être passé dans le trou entre mon lit et le mur et je dus faire des mouvements de contorsionnistes pour le récupérer.

Quand je l'allumais pour vérifier si quelqu'un avait essayé de me joindre, mon cœur se crispait quand je vis ce qui était affiché à l'écran.

**Appels manqués : 10**

**Nouveaux messages : 28**

Tous les appels et messages venaient de Jean et je commençais à lire lentement les messages qu'ils m'avaient envoyés. Les premiers faisaient référence à mon départ mais les derniers parlaient de mon geste.

**De Jean : Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais.**

**De Jean : Tu pourrais quand même répondre !**

**De Jean : Marco !**

**De Jean : ****L**

**De Jean : Ça ne changera rien entre nous je t'assure.**

**De Jean : Dis-moi que tu n'as rien faire de stupide stp ?**

**De Jean : Très bien, j'ai compris le message.**

C'était le dernier message de Jean et je pense que j'aurais dû répondre à son message. Il va croire que je n'ai pas le courage de faire face à mes actes et le connaissant, ça l'as mis en colère et bon courage pour présenter mes excuses maintenant. J'ai tout fait foirer sur ce coup là.

**De Marco : Je suis désolé Jean.**

Il est trop tard quand je réalise que s'était peut-être une erreur de lui envoyer ce message et avant que je ne puisse penser à autre chose, mon portable vibra.

**De Jean : C tout ce que tu trouves pour t'excuser ! Bon weekend Marco !**

Bien joué Marco, là tu as vraiment touché le fond.

* * *

**Vous y avez cru mais la torture n'aurait pas été amusante n'est-ce pas ? :)**

**C'est vraiment marrant de faire ce genre de choses (côté sadique qui parle)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, ça fait un sacré bout de temps. Normalement, j'aurais dû publié le chapitre plus tôt étant donné que cela fait au moins trois semaines qu'il est terminé mais avec les examens et le boulot d'été qui a commencé, j'ai zappé l'histoire.**

**Mais le principal, c'est qu'il y a un nouveau chapitre :)**

**Pour la suite, je pense qu'il y aura encore peut-être quatre ou cinq chapitres car j'ai des idées pour une autre histoire pour un couple différent et je n'ai pas envie de m'embrouillé entre les deux.**

**Sur cela bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Jean ****POV**

Pour faire court, je crois que les deux semaines qui viennent de s'écouler sont les plus longues que je n'ai jamais vus. Deux semaines déjà depuis l'incident avec Marco et je n'arrive toujours pas oublier ce qui s'est produit.

Plusieurs émotions s'étaient manifestées à ce moment-là. D'abord, la peur car j'ai bien cru que ça allait finir, en vous savez quoi dans une cabine d'essayage. Et puis un mélange d'excitation et de frustration car oui, après y avoir réfléchi pendant les deux dernières semaines, j'avais bien aimé les caresses de Marco et cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout qu'il recommence même si en ce moment, cela semble plutôt compliqué que cela se reproduise.

Et ouais, l'excitation car personne ne m'avait jamais touché comme cela, même pas une fille et j'avais grave adoré et je ne pensais pas que j'étais aussi sensible. Et pour finir, j'étais complètement frustré car Marco a pensé avoir fait une erreur en ne pouvant pas contrôler ses pulsions et s'était enfui avant que je puisse lui expliquer que ce qu'il avait fait ne m'avais pas dérangé.

Et donc depuis désormais deux semaines, les seuls mots que nous avons échangés sont de rapides « salut ». J'aurais pensé que Marco m'aurait expliqué pourquoi il avait agi comme cela le lundi suivant mais je m'étais trompé. A chaque fois que l'on se croise, il se fait le plus discret possible pour m'éviter, mais cela ne marchant jamais, je l'interpelle pour lui parler, il s'enfuit et me laisse en plan, ce qui a le don de mettre encore plus en colère. Je déteste quand les gens m'évitent, je suis franc avec eux alors pourquoi ils ne le sont pas aussi envers moi.

En arrivant au réfectoire pour la pause du midi, je me dirige vers ma table habituelle où je remarque que Connie et Sasha sont présents ainsi que pour mon plus grand déplaisir, Marco. Je m'assis donc sur la dernière place de libre à côté de Marco sans lui accorder un regard et tourne plutôt mon attention vers Connie et Sasha.

_Par quoi on commence ? Demande Connie en se tournant vers Sasha.

_Je ne sais pas, répondit Sasha en haussant les épaules. En ce moment, je suis tentée entre la discussion où manger, c'est difficile comme choix.

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore préparé comme coup tordu ? Soupirais-je entre deux bouchées de ce qui devait être à mon avis du poisson.

_Comme si on allait te dire ce que l'on allait faire, dit Connie avant de recevoir un coup dans les côtes de la part de Sasha pour le faire taire.

_Ce que Connie cherche à te dire c'est que l'on commence à en avoir marre que toi et Marco ne vous adressez plus la parole.

_Bien sûr que si l'on continue de discuter, pas vrai Marco ? En me retournant vers lui qui semblait surpris que je lui pose une question.

_Oui, il n'y a pas de problème du tout entre nous deux, je vous rassure, dit Marco.

_Les saluts ne sont pas considérés comme une discussion, commenta Connie.

_C'est pour cela que vous êtes obligés de venir à la petite fête que j'organise chez moi demain. Et si vous ne venez pas, j'enverrai Reiner vous cherchez pour qu'il vous traîne par la peau du cul jusque chez moi, leur dit Sasha en les regardant avec sérieux.

_Quand tu parles de Reiner, tu parles du rugbyman blond super balèze qui as l'air d'avoir abusé sur les stéroïdes ?

_Je ne dirais pas cela en face de lui si j'étais toi mais oui, c'est lui, répondit Sasha.

_Pas de problème, dis-je en mettant mon bras gauche sur les épaules de Marco. On va leur prouver qu'ils ont tort, n'est-ce pas ?

_Ouais…, répondit Marco qui avait viré dans un rouge foncé.

C'est tellement mignon quand il rougit qu'il me faut faire d'incroyables efforts pour ne pas faire de gestes compromettants. Je suis censé être en froid avec lui et cela restera comme cela tant que je n'aurais pas eu une petite discussion avec lui.

Profitant que Connie et Sasha étaient partis sur l'organisation de leur petite fête de demain, je pris mon portable pour envoyer un message à Marco.

**Pour Marco : T'as intérêt de venir demain, faut qu'on parle !**

La réponse de Marco vient quelques secondes plus tard par un simple **"Ok"** et regardant l'heure, je me rappelle qu'il faut que je discute avec mon frère et je laisse donc Marco en compagnie du duo maléfique et me dirige en direction de la cour où je vois mon frère m'attendre sur un banc à l'ombre d'un arbre.

_Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? Fut la question que je lui posai quand je m'arrêtais devant lui.

_Etant donné que tu es très distant de Marco depuis quelques jours, je me suis dit que l'on pouvait échangés nos places pour certains cours, me dit Matt en affichant un de ses sourires narquois.

_Tu veux dire quoi par là, lui dis-je.

_C'est juste que comme je n'ai pas besoin d'aller aux cours de philosophie puisque je sais déjà tout, je peux prendre ta place pendant l'autre cours que tu as à ce moment et tu vas au mien pour parler avec Marco sans qu'il sache que la personne devant lui n'est pas moi.

Je restais un moment silencieux pendant que je pesais le pour et le contre. C'est vrai que faire semblant de me faire passer pour mon frère est une assez bonne idée étant donné que Marco à l'air de beaucoup se confier à lui ses derniers temps. En revanche, ça me fait rater un cours de maths mais bon, mon frère est aussi nul que moi donc le prof ne verrait surement aucune différence.

_C'est d'accord, mais j'espère vraiment qu'il ne va pas voir que c'est moi.

_J'ai tout prévu, dit alors Matt en me traînant vers les toilettes qui étaient vides ce qui était rare à ce moment de la journée. Il me fit ensuite entrer dans une des cabines et referma la porte derrière nous.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fait ?

Car oui, je précise, mon frère est en train de se déshabiller devant moi.

_Si tu n'as pas remarqué, dit Matt tandis qu'il retire son maillot. On n'est pas habillé de la même façon donc ça m'étonnerait que tu arrives à te faire passer pour moi.

_C'est pas faux, grognai-je en enlevant à mon tour mes vêtements avant de récupérer ceux de Matt et de les enfiler rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne pénètre dans les toilettes.

_Un problème avec mes vêtements ? Demandai-je quand je vis Matt qui était en train de les renifler après les avoir enfilés.

_Oui, tu aurais pu au moins mettre du déodorant ce matin, ton t-shirt empeste, grogna Matt.

_Moi je ne sens rien, me défendis-je. Et puis j'étais pressé ce matin, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout faire.

_C'est sûr, si tu ne rêverai pas autant de Marco pendant ton sommeil….

_D'où je rêve de Marco ? L'interrompis-je.

_Quasiment toutes les nuits, répondit Matt. Par moments, c'est juste un murmure mais dans d'autres, j'ai l'impression que certains rêves sont vraiment chauds vus comment tu prononces son nom.

Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne, car je crois que jamais, je n'étais devenu aussi rouge. J'admets peut-être que c'est une possibilité que j'ai eu un ou deux rêves humides à propos de Marco mais c'est tout, je le promets.

_Avec toi, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de vie privée, c'est trop demander d'avoir un moment d'intimité, marmonnai-je.

_Excuse-moi d'être de retour à la maison et puis je te rappelle que l'on vit dans la même chambre donc j'ai l'habitude de tes paroles durant ton sommeil et de tes petites pratiques secrètes.

_Mes pratiques secrètes ?

_Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle et donc je te le dis, tu n'es pas discret du tout.

Alors là c'est encore pire que les rêves. De savoir que ton frère t'entend pendant que tu te fais plaisir, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y pourrait y avoir de pire. Ah si, se faire surprendre avec Marco dans une situation similaire au centre commercial doit valoir tout autant.

C'est donc rouge de honte que je sors hors des toilettes suivit de mon frère.

_N'oublie pas que tu te fais passer pour moi donc réfléchis avant de parler pour éviter que Marco ne se doute de quelque chose et aussi, je ne lui ai est encore posé aucune question sur ce qui s'est passé au centre commercial donc tu as intérêt d'en profiter, me dit Matt tandis que nous marchions en direction des bâtiments de cours.

_Ne te fais pas de soucis, ça va bien se passer, le rassurai-je.

_Et je me demandais, j'ai quoi comme cours maintenant ?

_Maths, répondis-je en me retournant vers lui en souriant.

_Génial, marmonna Matt qui devait être la seule personne à détester les maths encore plus que moi. Ça ne peut pas être pire de toute façon.

_Et aussi avant que je n'oublie, il y a un contrôle.

_Espèce d'enfoiré, t'as bien choisi ton jour, grogna Matt tandis que je ricanais tranquillement.

**Marco POV**

Même si cela va faire bientôt trois semaines que je connais Matt, j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à le cerner. Il est bien sûr à mon plus grand plaisir aussi beau que son frère, ce qui me donne l'impression de regarder Jean sans que ce sois vraiment lui. Et puis ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger donc pourquoi ne pas continuer.

Si je compare son caractère avec celui de Jean, je dirai qu'ils sont à peu près identiques sauf sur le fait que Matt a toujours un regard malicieux ce qui fait que j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il prépare un mauvais coup.

Alors que le cours de philosophie est sur le point de commencer, je vois Matt rentrer dans la salle et venir s'asseoir sur la chaise libre que je lui ai gardé comme d'habitude.

_Salut Marco, me dit-il d'une voix tremblante tandis qu'il sortait ses affaires.

Étrange, pensais-je, il m'a pourtant dit bonjour tout à l'heure alors pourquoi il me salue de nouveau ? Et puis, son expression est différente également, son sourire narquois habituel n'est pas présent.

_Ça va Matt ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, lui demandai-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_Tout va bien, répondit Matt tout en évitant de me regarder ce qui est bizarre car il me regarde toujours en face quand il me parle. Seul Jean fait cela.

_Tu es sûr ? Pas de nouveaux problèmes avec Bridgette ?

_Bridgette ? Me demanda Matt en penchant sa tête de côté dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

_Bah ouais, ta petite amie blonde australienne. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler d'elle sans arrêt, à chaque fois que l'on se voit.

Là je commence vraiment à penser que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

_Désolé, je ne suis pas très en forme aujourd'hui, s'excusa Matt en se frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

Bien que le cours ait déjà commencé depuis un bon quart d'heure, Matt et moi ne suivions pas vraiment le monologue du professeur car Matt en passant deux ans à l'étranger, avait pris plusieurs cours de psychologie pour le plaisir ce qui me laissait perplexe car je trouve qu'il faut être fou pour pouvoir faire ça. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas non plus car Matt m'explique les choses plus facilement que le prof.

_Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda alors Matt après plusieurs minutes de silence.

_Etant donné que je m'ennuie, pourquoi pas, répondis-je.

_Ok, donc je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé entre toi et Jean il y a deux semaines au centre commercial car il ne veut rien me dire du tout et même s'il ne le montre pas, je sais qu'il est triste de ne plus pouvoir passer de temps avec toi et qu'il est aussi très énervé car tu n'arrêtes pas de l'éviter.

_Si tu veux vraiment savoir, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose, commençai-je.

_Je l'ai quand même retrouvé debout en caleçon, le visage rouge et il n'arrêtait pas de te réclamer.

_Et il s'est passé quoi d'autre ? Demandai-je.

_Après qu'il se fut calmé, on est rentré à la maison pour discuter de ce qui s'était passé et après qu'il m'a dit que tu t'étais mis à le caresser, il s'est mis à pleurer en disant que s'était de sa faute, qu'il n'aurait pas dû te taquiner et ainsi de suite jusqu'au moment où il est passé en mode colère car tu ne répondais pas à ses appels et ses messages. Saches qu'il était à deux doigts de venir chez toi si tu n'avais pas répondu.

_Je suis vraiment désolé, m'excusai-je avec tristesse. Je ne pensais que j'avais fait autant de mal à Jean, c'est une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi et je suis frustré de ne pas avoir réussi à me contrôler mais la tentation était trop forte.

_Et en quoi il compte beaucoup pour toi, tu ne m'as jamais expliqué qu'est-ce que tu aimais chez lui ?

_Il y a plein de choses que j'aime chez et surtout son visage que je trouve magnifique, dis-je d'un air rêveur avec une image de Jean en tenue d'Adam dans ma tête. Quand je l'ai vu le premier jour de mon arrivée ici, je n'ai pas pu arrêter de le fixer et bien sûr, il l'a remarqué et depuis on est amis et je crois que je tombe de plus en plus pour lui.

_Il n'y a quand même pas que ça ? Demanda Matt qui commençait à devenir rouge puisque mes commentaires sur Jean valent aussi pour lui.

_Evidemment que non, j'adore aussi son caractère de grognon car quand il se met à bouder, je trouve ça trop mignon et j'ai vraiment envie de l'embrasser à ce moment-là.

Matt se mit à marmonner et je ne pus comprendre de quoi il parlait.

_Aussi, continuai-je complètement absorbé dans mon monologue sur Jean. C'est peut-être pervers mais je ne peux vraiment pas m'empêcher de le mater dans les vestiaires quand on se change mais ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il a un corps parfait.

_Ça c'est de famille, ricana Matt. Et puis, de ton côté non plus tu n'es pas mal.

_Merci, marmonnais-je en rougissant. Et puis, je me demande vraiment si Jean a apprécié mes caresses car il n'avait pas l'air contre avant que je ne rende compte de ce que je faisais.

_Bien sûr que oui que j'ai aimé, la question ne se pose même pas, dit Matt avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de dire.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « que j'ai aimé » ? Lui demandai-je ne voulant pas croire ce qui se passait.

_Euh…... fut tout ce que la personne assis en face de moi pu dire.

Je savais bien que quelque chose clochait mais jamais je n'aurais jamais pensé que Matt et Jean puissent échangés leurs places. J'avais donc révéler l'ampleur de mes sentiments devant la personne que je pensais être Matt alors qu'en réalité, s'était Jean depuis le début. Je ne sais pas si je dois être en colère ou gêné en ce moment. Gêné car maintenant, il sait vraiment que je suis très attaché à lui et en colère par la façon dont il m'espionne car il n'a pas le courage de me demander les choses en face même si je n'ai pas facilité la tâche étant donné que je l'évitais, honteux de mes gestes.

_Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Jean ? Demandai-je, montrant clairement que je l'avais démasqué.

_Je suis vraiment désolé Marco, je ne voulais pas je t'assure, bredouilla Jean qui commençait à paniquer.

_Alors c'est quoi ? Je vois bien que tu me caches quelque chose alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

_Je peux pas, marmonna Jean qui essayait de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi.

_C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé samedi, c'est pour ça ? Tu m'en veux de ce que j'ai fait.

_Non, dit Jean avant de se lever pour aller dire quelque chose au prof et sortir de la salle me laissant seul avec les affaires de son frère à côté de moi.

Moi qui avais l'habitude de voir Jean avec sa franchise naturelle, j'étais étonné de voir qu'il ne voulait pas m'expliquer ce qui se passait. Mais de toute façon, ça ne change pas grand chose puisque je savais désormais qu'il n'a pas détesté mes avances donc s'est un signe encourageant. Et puis même s'il agit bêtement, ce qui arrive assez souvent je trouve, je ne peux pas être en colère contre lui.

Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin et voyant que Jean n'était pas revenu en classe, je pris les affaires de son frère et me mis en quête de le trouver ce qui n'était pas très difficile avec les voix de Connie et Sasha qui s'entendaient à des kilomètres.

_Je vous l'emprunte un instant, dis-je en arrivant à leur hauteur avant de prendre le bras de Matt qui se faisait toujours passer pour Jean.

_Fait pas trop de bêtises avec lui, se moqua Sasha qui savait très bien que j'étais tombé pour Jean même si je ne lui ai jamais rien dit à ce sujet.

_Ou est-ce que l'on va Marco ? Demanda Matt d'un air ennuyeux.

_Dans un endroit où l'on peut parler en paix, Matt. Et ne dis pas le contraire, j'ai démasqué ton frère donc ça ne sert à rien de nier, lui expliquai-je avant de rentrer dans une salle de classe, vide à cette heure de la journée.

_Et merde, soupira Matt. Même si l'idée vient de moi, j'étais sûr qu'il allait tout faire échoué.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour inventer un truc pareil ?

_Je me disais que en se faisant pour moi, Jean pourrait t'expliquer qu'il ne t'en veut pas pour ce qui s'est passé samedi il y a deux semaines, répondit Matt. Cela ne l'a pas déranger tes gestes tu sais ?

_C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, dis-je en me rappelant des paroles de Jean. Mais ça ne veut toujours pas dire qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi.

_J'en peux vraiment plus de vous deux, grogna Matt. Vous êtes pires que des filles, toujours à dire «on est juste amis» et autres stupidités. Aller baiser un bon coup et revener plus tard me parler, faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir la tension sexuelle entre vous. Comment est-ce que tu fais pour ne pas te rendre compte que Jean te fais du rentre dedans depuis deux semaines ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il se serait laissé faire au centre commercial s'il n'était pas d'accord ?

Je regardais Matt en état de choc tandis que celui-ci après s'être calmé, sortit de la salle en me disant que l'on se voyait demain à la fête.

**Jean POV**

Je me demande vraiment si Marco va venir à la fête ? Faut vraiment que l'on parle et quand j'ai voulu questionner mon frère à ce sujet, il ne m'a pas répondu et à augmenter le volume de sa musique pour ne plus m'entendre.

Et c'est donc dans le salon de la maison de Reiner à seulement neuf heures du soir que j'ai entamé ma quatrième bière en attendant impatiemment que Marco se pointe même si je sens que les effets de l'alcool sont en marche. Je résiste habituellement très bien quand il s'agit de boire sauf que je suis inquiet de le voir et que j'ai bu les quatre bières à la chaîne ce qui n'étais pas très intelligent de ma part.

Une personne s'installe à côté de moi sur le canapé et avant que je ne puisse réagir, un bras arrive sur mon épaule et me tire contre cette personne.

_Tu es ici pour faire la fête pas pour broyer du noir, me dit une voix grave.

Je lève les yeux pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agit de Reiner en personne. Pour vous faire une description rapide, il fait plusieurs centimètres de plus que mois, à les cheveux blonds courts et un regard assez intimidant et une carrure qui semble irréelle pour quelqu'un de son âge. Comme je l'ai dit, il paraît intimidant au premier abord mais quand on le connaît, il ressemble plutôt à un gros nounours qui prend soin des autres ce qui fait bizarre quand ça vous arrive la première fois.

_Désolé, je suis un peu perdu dans mes pensées ces derniers temps, répondis-je en me frottant nerveusement la nuque avant de reprendre une gorgée de ma cinquième bière que je venais d'entamer. Je vais le regretter le lendemain mais tant pis. Tu n'aurais pas vu Marco par hasard, il était censé venir normalement ?

_Quelle question conne, il est ici depuis le début, tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? Me demanda Reiner avec un air surpris.

_Non, il a surement du m'éviter mais je ne le vois nul part, dis-je tout en parcourant la pièce des yeux.

_Il est dans une des chambres du haut pour dégrisé un peu car il a un peu abusé sur l'alcool et comme il ne se sentait pas très bien, Bertholdt et moi l'avons transporté mais ça, c'était il y a une bonne heure maintenant.

_Fallait me le dire plus tôt, faut absolument que je lui parle.

_N'est-ce pas mignon et pas de cochonneries sur le lit, j'en ai marre de passer faire la femme de ménage à chaque fois que j'organise une soirée.

_Comme s'il allait se passer la moindre chose entre Marco et moi, répondis-je en me dépêchant de me diriger vers l'escalier pour éviter que Reiner ne remarque mon visage rouge même si je suis quasiment sûr qu'il l'avait vu.

Je jette vite fait bien fait un coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine pour voir ce qui s'y passe et je ne suis pas surpris de voir Sasha et Connie se battre pour savoir qui pourra manger le plus de parts de pizza sans les mains en une minute. Leurs estomacs doivent êtres des puits sans fonds, je ne vois pas d'autres explications possibles.

Au moins, l'agitation qu'ils provoquent me permet de monter à l'étage sans me faire remarquer et je tombe alors sur mon frère assis sur une chaise à côté et qui semble monter la garde devant une des chambres. J'allais l'appeler quand je remarque qu'il est train de dormir et je ne peux empêcher l'apparition d'un sourire sur mon visage quand je me rapproche de lui pour le réveiller par surprise.

Je m'accroupis devant lui et lui frôle son nez ce qui a pour réaction de le réveiller en sursautant.

BANG !

Et merde ! Je ne l'avais pas prévu ce coup là. En sursautant, Matt s'était relevé d'un coup sec et avait heurté de l'arrière de la tête le mur derrière lui et il était de retour dans la même position que tout à l'heure mais dans un sommeil encore plus profond.

La voie étant désormais libre, j'ouvre la porte juste à côté de lui et m'infiltre à l'intérieur tout en refermant en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Geste qui ne servit à rien puisque je fus prisonnier dans les bras de quelqu'un et qui se trouvait être Marco. Je remarquais que son souffle empestait l'alcool.

_C'est toi Jean ? Demanda lentement Marco qui devait être en train de savoir s'il ne s'adressait pas à Matt.

_O..oui, dis-je tout en essayant de me libérer de son étreinte mais Marco n'était pas de cet avis et me serrait encore plus fort. C'est qu'il a de la force le salaud.

_Non, ne me laisse pas, marmonna Marco en enfouissant sa tête dans mon épaule. Je tiens à préciser que je considère son geste comme étant dû à l'alcool donc faut pas s'imaginer autre chose.

Je décide donc de me laisser faire et de me détendre et Marco, comprenant que je ne vais pas partir, se détache progressivement. Je le saisis alors par les épaules et force son regard sur le mien.

_Combien de verres as-tu bu ?

_Je ne sais plus, dit Marco qui penche tranquillement de gauche à droite avec un sourire d'imbécile heureux. Peut-être...6 ou 7 voir plus.

_Je me demande vraiment comment-tu fais pour être encore debout ?

_Pour toi je peux tout faire Jean.

Sa réponse est tellement cliché que ça me donne la nausée. Et puis, je rêve ou même complètement bourré il arrive a essayer de flirter avec moi ? Je regarde alors à nouveau son regard et je le vois fixer sur moi et sans que je ne puisse réagir, je le sens s'approcher progressivement.

_Tu te sens bien ?

_C'est moi où j'ai l'impression qu'il fait de plus en plus chaud ? Me demande Marco tout en caressant doucement mon bras.

J'ai vraiment le don pour me foutre dans des merdiers pas possible et le pire, c'est que ça ne me surprend même pas.


End file.
